


Stash

by MeanderingWits



Series: Amechu Drabbles [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Nekotalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanderingWits/pseuds/MeanderingWits
Summary: There's a certain cat on a mission.





	Stash

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for the ["Secrets" theme for AmeChuPrompts](https://amechuprompts.tumblr.com/post/161317675213/amechuprompts-amechuprompts-theme-secrets)!
> 
> Here's some fluffy cat fic. Just to be clear:
> 
> Indy/Independence -- Americat  
> Linqing -- Chinacat  
> Iggy -- Englandcat/Great Britnyan (I know, I KNOW. I justify it as being a nickname for "Ignatius")  
> Tama -- Japancat/Japaneko  
> Jacques -- France-cat/Franyan  
> Sergei -- Russiacat/Russikot

There was a brief flash of white and brown peeking around the corner, before it became a streak that moved behind a large television set.   
  
There was a pause. In the tranquil light of the afternoon, the airborne dust practically sparkling in sunlight streaming through the open screen door, all seemed at peace.   
  
Except the white and brown streak moved again, this time racing from behind the television set to under the low wooden table in the center of the room. It couldn't quite fit underneath, though. The table seemed to rise just ever so slightly.  
  
Another pause. The wind chime in the window tinkled merrily in a stray breeze.  
  
The streak moved again.   
  
This time, it went for the kill.  
  
It hopped first onto the couch cushions. With a rather agile jump, it then launched itself over the top of the couch itself.  
  
Or rather, it tried to.   
  
Instead, there was a muffled bang, a confused yowl, and a very fat cat that was very stuck. The front half of its large body was shoved between the wall and the back of the couch. Its back half, its brown-socked legs and fluffy brown tail bucking in agitation, hung over the front.  
  
Said legs froze when it heard the soft, telltale steps of another, much more svelte, cat approaching. Wait. Did it come from the bookcase? Did that mean...he was there the whole time?!  
  
Independence ("Just call me, Indy!") knew exactly who it was. After all, it was the owner of the house he broke into.   
  
(Or rather, one of them.)  
  
"You! What are you doing here!" Linqing scolded. Indy knew from a fact that, well, Linqing was not happy with this unannounced visit. But it had been going so well too! But he would not back down. Even when caught, if there was a will -- and he had a lot of it -- then there was a way!  
  
"I was, erm, investigating!"  
  
"Investigating what." It wasn't a question. Linqing, the smaller black cat, definitely wasn't happy. They weren't on bad terms very often. Still, Indy didn't think old Iggy's and Tama's stories about Linqing being tough in a fight were complete exaggerations. Back when they were all fighting each other, Indy had to often prevent Linqing from scratching Iggy, Jacques, and Sergei half to death a lot of the time. And they were on the same side!  
  
"Erm. I heard...from a source...that you had something!" Oh, he was seriously annoyed, wasn't he? Maybe Indy woke him up from a nap. He was old cat, after all! An old cat needs their morning, noon, mid-afternoon, and evening naps before bedtime! Jacques called it "beauty sleep," but everyone knew exactly what the old-timers meant. "Yeah...that's right. You have something! It's my job to protect everyone, so I need to know what it is."  
  
Linqing's long tail swished in agitation. "Someone told you?"  
  
"It wasn't Tama!"  
  
"So it was Tama!" Oops. That won't go well when he and Tama met up later.  
  
"Erm, it wasn't!" The annoyed silence probably meant Linqing didn't believe him. Instead, he felt movement -- a slight depression in the cushion -- before a black furry shape slithered over the top of the couch and gracefully landed to the floor below. In the dim light and shadow, Indy could swear that Linqing's gold eyes were taunting him.   
  
"Did Tama perchance," Linqing hissed, "mean this?" And with a tug, Linqing pulled out a kinda large mouse toy. It looked sorta like the mouse stuff that Indy's owner had, the mouse that stood on two legs and wore red pants and white gloves with big eyes and ears, but it looked...off?  
  
It was thus, unquestionably, exactly what Tama described.  
  
"Yes, that! Where'd you get that?!"  
  
"I'm not telling. And in fact, as punishment for sneaking into my house, you're going to watch as I play with it." It couldn't be that bad.   
  
But...oh no. Oh no! Oh no oh no!   
  
It jingled. It jingled! And was that smell.... "Is that catnip?!"  
  
Linqing just pressed on the toy mouse's stomach again. The smell got stronger. It jingled.  
  
...Okay, Indy didn't have that much pride.  
  
"That's not fair! Let me see, let me see!"  
  
"No! And stop sneaking into people's houses then! And lose some weight!"  
  
"But c'mon...!"  
  


* * *

  
Linqing's owner was eventually awakened from his nap by all the ruckus. (And by, perhaps, the couch moving noisily as Indy attempted to free himself.) There was quite a bit of scolding, quite a few words in Chinese that Indy didn't understand, and then more scolding as Linqing's owner hauled him out of the space.  
  
"You are too big! What does Alfred feed you?! He says you're mostly fur and muscle but that is a lie!" There was more scolding. Linqing's owner was very much like Linqing, actually. Just bigger, shaped like sorta but not like Alfred (in the walking on hind legs, having front paws that grasp things, kinda way), and unable to carry him as easily between places.  
  
In the end, Indy's pride was soothed with some hearty food, more half-hearted scolding about him being a "big and silly and easy to bribe with food like his owner," and warm hands stroking his thick fur.   
  
Yes, Indy really liked Linqing's owner. He smelled nice too!   
  
Eventually Linqing came out from behind the sofa -- sadly, without the toy, but in a better, more languorous mood. The other cat playfully batted Indy's twitching tail before curling up to sleep beside his owner.  
  
And he did like Linqing. If only they shared more things. That would be nice. Friends shouldn't keep too many secrets between them, right? He wanted to be closer friends! Just like Alfred and Linqing's owner were!  
  
He'd have to work harder at it. Maybe bring over some tuna?


End file.
